Nothing in This World is Eternal
by MeganeUke-san
Summary: Gray terkena kutukan "Eternal Chill" bertahun tahun sejak kejadian itu Gray kabur dari rumah dan berkelana tanpa tujuan hingga suatu hari seorang berambut pink dan memakai syal putih kotak kotak merubah hidupnya Warning ! Shounen-Ai/not fully based from Fiore condition Please I need your reviews to encourage me to write the next chap
1. Chapter 1 ( They meet )

Terima kasih bagi reader yang telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca dan mereview :)

Selamat menikmati Fanfiction dari saya XD

* * *

**Nothing in This World is Eternal (They Meet)**

**By MeganeUke-san**

**Genre : Romance and Drama**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Typo,AU**

* * *

**They Meet**

Normal POV

Musim dingin... ya musim dingin..  
Seorang pria duduk di kursi taman di samping patung Phoenix,simbol kekuatan dan kekuasaan di kota Fiore.  
Entah apa yang dipikirkan pria itu,ia memakai baju tipis di malam yang membeku ini.  
Ia memandangi langit yang entah apa yang ia lihat.  
Langit tersebut kelabu dan hanya butiran salju sejauh mata melihat.  
Pria tersebut menengadahkan tangannya dan mencoba merasakan dinginnya salju itu.  
Dua orang pria dan wanita sedang melintas di depannya,sepertinya ia sedang membicarakan pemuda itu.  
"Sst.. Eve,kamu lihat pria yang duduk disebelah patung itu?" kata seorang pria berkumis dan memakai monocle  
"Pasti suamiku,dia kan Gray,Gray Fullbuster yang terkena kutukan Eternity Chill kan?" kata seorang wanita yang adalah istri dari pria berkumis itu.  
"Hiih, hati-hati Eve,katanya kutukan itu menular!"  
"Iya, ayo cepat pergi dari sini"

Gray POV

Gray tidak mendengarkan hanya menatap kedua orang tersebut tanpa mempedulikan pembicaraan mereka berdua.  
Sepasang suami istri itu takut memandang Gray dan segera pergi.  
Dan lagi,tiap penduduk kota Fiore ini membicarakan pemuda yang terkena kutukan yang tidak ia inginkan.  
Dan inilah malam penuh salju yang harus ia lewati sendiri.  
Tidak,tidak sendiri... namun bersama dengan cemooh dan gunjingan orang orang disekitarnya.

* * *

Malam yang panjang ini terus berlalu dengan butiran salju menghujani kota Fiore...  
Toko dan bazar dipinggir jalan telah ditutup satu persatu...  
Dan lampu lampu pos yang telah menerangi taman kota pun satu persatu menjadi padam...  
Namun Gray masih duduk terpaku di sebelah patung itu,entah apa yang ia pikirkan.  
Ia sendiri,terpaku memandang kosong langit...  
Sepertinya ia menunggu butiran salju berhenti menimpanya...  
Dan ketika ia menunggu butiran salju berhenti,  
Ia memikirkan sebuah tempat,yang entah dimana dan apa...  
Paling tidak ia tak harus duduk disini selamanya..  
Paling tidak ia tak harus sendiri di tengah hujan salju yang semakin lama semakin deras..

* * *

.

"BRENGSEEEK!" sebuah suara yang menghentikan lamunan panjang Gray terdengar..  
"Hoy ! Natsuu! jaga suaramu dong! udah malam ini!" sebuah suara wanita pun terdengar setelah itu.  
"lihat! lihat! aku lapar lucy! dan apa yang kita dapat disini?"  
"Engg... 2 buah roti strawberry dan coklat ?"kata wanita itu yang adalah Lucy Heartfilia  
"Itu dia masalahnya! roti roti itu sudah dingin dan tidak hangat lagi Lucy!"kata Natsu,pria yang berteriak tadi  
"Aduh bawel banget sih Natsu! kalo lapar ya makan seadanya,ini juga pake duitku!"  
"HUMPH! aku cari toko lain yang buka aja!"  
"Terus duitnya?"  
"Eh iya... pinjem lagi ya?"kata natsu sambil sedikit nyengir.  
"Roti ini jadi dingin juga gara-gara kamu Natsu,kelamaan liat pertunjukan legenda naga!"  
"He he he abis aku kan penasaran sama ceritanya"  
"Udah udah ini duitnya, 1000 jewel dan ini yang TERAAAKHIR!"  
"He he he beres tuan putri besok aku bayar 2500 jewel deh"  
"..."Lucy hanya terdiam dan angkat tangan dalam menghadapi bocah aneh ini.

Natsu POV

Sambil berbincang bincang,kedua orang tersebut melewati patung Phoenix  
Pada saat itulah pandangan pertama Natsu dan Gray bertemu.  
Natsu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tanda ia kebingungan,sementara Lucy berdiri dibelakang natsu dengan muka yang sedikit pucat.  
Natsu yang kebingungan itu segera mendekati pria yang duduk disamping patung Phoenix dalam rangka melepas rasa kebingungannya tersebut.

"Hoi hoi! udah malam mas!" kata Natsu sambil mendekati pria itu dan duduk disampingnya.

"Hmm? gak dingin ya pake baju setipis ini?" Natsu melanjutkan celotehnya.  
"Tidak" jawab Gray singkat  
"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"  
"Tidak tahu"  
"Ha ? gila kali kau! gak punya rumah ya?"  
"Punya..."  
"Kenap..."ketika Natsu akan mengatakan sesuatu Gray memotongnya.  
"Tapi aku tidak mau kembali"jawab Gray sambil memalingkan mukanya dari Natsu dan kembali memandang langit  
"Sst... Natsu Natsu!" bisik Lucy dari kejauhan yang berdiri mematung di depan mereka berdua..  
"Ha...?" Natsu kebingungan  
"Sst! pokoknya sini! " bisik Lucy kembali,namun kali ini lebih keras dan memaksa.  
"Oke-okee" Natsu berdiri dan segera menuju ke hadapan Lucy  
"hei hei kau gila Natsu !" Lucy menarik telinga natsu dan mulai membisikan kata-kata yang dari tadi ia ingin katakan.  
"Diaa itu Gray,Gray Fullbuster tau!"bisik Lucy ditelinga Natsu  
"G-Gray? Gray Fullbuster?!"Natsu terkejut hingga ia menjatuhkan kantong plastik berisi roti-roti mereka.  
"Iya bego! masa gak tau mukanya sih!? di Daily Fiore kan ada gambar wajahnya? kamu sih jarang baca koran,dan lagi.."belum usai Lucy dengan kata-katanya,Natsu yang tadi dihadapannya kini telah berada disamping gray,duduk disebelahnya.. lagi.  
"SUGOOOI ternyata kamu Gray ya?" tiba-tiba Natsu menjadi bersemangat dan matanya kini berbinar-binar.  
"He..? iya? emang kenapa?"Gray yang tadi sedang "asyik"nya memandang langit tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh Natsu.  
"Kamu penyihir es yang dikatakan orang-orang itu kan? yang terkena etern.."lagi lagi perkataan Natsu terpotong,dan kini Lucy-lah yang memotong perkataannya.

Lucy segera menarik syal putih kotak kotak Natsu dan menariknya menjauh dari memperingatkan Natsu untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa Gray terkena kutukan itu karena akan menyinggung perasaannya.  
Lucy tersenyum ke arah Gray dan sedikit menundukan kepalanya,tanda ia berpamitan kepada Gray dan menarik syal Natsu kuat-kuat menjauhi gray dan kembali menuju fairy tangan natsu mencoba melepaskan genggaman Lucy dari syalnya dan kembali medekati Gray.  
"Hei Gray!" natsu menyapa Gray lagi  
"Ada apa?" jawab Gray  
"Kamu tidak mau kembali ke rumah kan?"  
"Iya,terus ada apa?"  
"Ayo bergabung dengan kita di Fairy Tail!"  
"Fairy Tail?"  
"Iya itu adalah tempat untuk kita yang tidak memiliki rumah,atau pun untuk mereka yang tidak bisa kembali ke rumahnya" jawab Natsu sambil melirik lucy dengan senyum liciknya.  
"... maaf aku tidak bisa" Gray menolak tawaran natsu  
"Tapi setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan Gray? tetap berada disini seharian? atau seminggu? atau selamanya?"  
"..." Gray terdiam,sebenarnya ia punya alasan tertentu mengapa ia menolak tawaran Natsu,tetapi ia tidak bisa mengatakannya.

Gray POV

"Nah... ayo bergabung ke Fairy Tail !" Natsu tersenyum ke arah Gray sambil menyerahkan tangannya.

Gray menjadi bimbang.. bukan karena ia tidak mau ke Fairy Tail ataupun ia ingin tetap berada disini.

Ada hal yang Gray takutkan jika ia bergabung di Fairy Tail dan tinggal di dalamnya,  
yang menyangkut nyawa dan kutukan yang ia derita.

Dengan segala pertimbangan yang ada, Gray berdiri dengan ragu,menjawab tawaran Natsu dan mejabat tangannya.  
Natsu tersenyum semakin lebar dan segera menarik Gray agar mengikuti mereka ke Fairy Tail

Ini adalah kali pertama bagi gray medapat kebaikan dari orang lain..

Kini Gray sedikit tersenyum karena telah merasakan kehangatan hati dari orang lain.  
Tetapi tiba tiba... Gray berteriak kesakitan,melepaskan genggaman tangan Natsu dan segera menyentuh dadanya.  
"AAAAGH!"Gray berteriak kesakitan,dan ambruk dihadapan Lucy dan Natsu  
"G-Gray ? kenapa ?" Natsu kebingungan dan mencoba membantu Gray untuk berdiri,sementara Lucy terdiam dan ketakutan  
"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" gray membentak natsu dan sedikit menjauh darinya.  
"Hei ? kau ini kenapa ? aku kan hanya ingin membantuu!"natsu yang kebingungan ini menjawab bentakan gray  
"apapun yang terjadi jangan sentuh aku... aku mohon.."tiba-tiba setelah ia membentak Natsu,Gray memohon pada Natsu agar tidak menyentuhnya...

**BERSAMBUNG**


	2. Chapter 2 (they Think)

Setelah beberapa hari akhirnya selesai juga,sebenernya gak juga sih...chap 2 ini udah saya selesaikan 2 hari yang lalu,tapi entah kenapa ada sedikit masalah dengan dokumen saya -

Berkat saran dari tante Bjtatihowo saya mencoba memperbaiki kesalahan saya XD

Baiklah inilah chapter 2 yang kalian tunggu-tunggu (sapa yang nunggu -.-) dan khusus saya persembahkan untuk pembaca setia :D

Last Episode :

_"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" gray membentak Natsu dan sedikit menjauh darinya._  
_"Hei ? kau ini kenapa ? aku kan hanya ingin membantuu!"Natsu yang kebingungan ini menjawab bentakan gray_  
_"apapun yang terjadi jangan sentuh aku... aku mohon.."tiba-tiba setelah ia membentak Natsu,Gray memohon pada Natsu agar tidak menyentuhnya..._

* * *

**Nothing in This World is Eternal (They Think)**

**By MeganeUke-san**

**Genre : Romance and Drama**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Typo,AU,Shounen Ai**

* * *

**They Think**

Natsu POV

Natsu yang benar-benar bingung,kini tidak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti apa yang dikatakan Gray.

Gray mencoba berdiri kembali dan memohon kepada mereka untuk melanjutkan perjalanan sementara ia akan mengikuti dari belakang.

Natsu dan Lucy saling bertatapan,Dan setuju untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke Fairy Tail,sementara Gray mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Sebenarnya Natsu tidak tega melihat Gray berjalan sendirian namun karena itu permintaanya,apa boleh buat.

Langkah demi langkah mereka lakukan,melewati jalanan yang sepi,gelap dan hanya sedikit sinar lampu-lampu post dipinggir jalan yang menuntun mereka menuju Fairy Tail.

Mereka melewati jembatan diatas sungai,sementara Gray menatap sekilas sungai itu.

Sepertinya ia iri dengan aliran sungai itu,mereka tahu dimana mereka akan bermuara,tempat apa yang mereka tuju,tidak sepertinya.

Natsu menghadap kebelakang,dan tersenyum tipis melihat Gray menikmati aliran sungai itu,sementara Lucy berbisik kepada Natsu dan menunjuk sebuah toko roti yang masih buka,Natsu menolak tawaran Lucy,dan meminta agar segera tiba di Fairy Tail.

Lucy sangat terkejut mendengar penolakan Natsu ini,namun apa boleh buat,Lucy lelah telah menghabiskan waktunya di festival tadi... ia ingin segera pulang.

"Haaah kita sudah sampai Gray !"Natsu menghadap kebelakang dan menunjukan sebuah bangunan besar yang adalah Fairy Tail.

"Ooh... Jadi ini Fairy Tail ya?"Gray menatap bangunan besar itu dengan kagum... sementara Natsu tersenyum didepannya.

"...eeh ? ada apa ?" Gray melihat Natsu tersenyum ke arahnya,apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh?

"Kau bahkan tak tau nama kita berdua Gray,tapi kau menerima tawaran ku untuk bergabung di Fairy Tail?"Kini Natsu melebarkan senyumnya dan ia sedikit tertawa.

"Kau Natsu dan wanita ini Lucy kan ?" Jawab Gray spontan.

"eeh ? EEEH?"Natsu dan Lucy terkejut dan menatap Gray dengan terbelalak.

"D-dari mana kau tau,Gray?" Lucy menanyakan hal yang membuatnya terkejut kepada Gray.

"Kalian berbincang-bincang tadi dengan suara yang keras,mana mungkin aku tak dengar apa yang kalian bicarakan?"Lagi-lagi Gray menjawab dengan spontan.

"Haaa Haa Haa gomen gomen,terlalu keras ya?"Natsu tertawa terbahak bahak melihat ulahnya sendiri tadi.

"hei! Natsuu! apa yang kamu ketawain bodoh!"Lucy menunduk malu dengan mukanya yang memerah sambil menarik syal Natsu kencang-kencang.

"Ugh.. s-sakit Lucy" Natsu kesakitan,tentu saja,tarikan Lucy yang begitu kuat membuatnya sedikit tercekik.

"...ha..ha."Gray tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa melihat ulah mereka.

"he..he..he,yoosh ayo masuk Gray ! akan aku perkenalkan dengan anggota guild Fairy Tail!"Natsu tersenyum melihat Gray tertawa dan segera mengajak Gray masuk.

Untuk Natsu dan Lucy,melihat pintu depan bangunan guild ini dibuka adalah hal yang biasa,karena tiap hari mereka melihatnya.

Namun bagi Gray,ini adalah sesuatu keraguan yang amat luar biasa,karena ia tahu, jika memasuki kehidupan orang lain,hal buruk selalu terjadi.

Tapi Gray sudah memutuskan tindakan dan langkahnya ini,ada sesuatu pada diri Natsu yang membuatnya tertarik.

Sebuah kehangatan yang ia rasakan ketika pertama kali bertemu Natsu adalah penyebabnya.

"Semuanyaa aku pulaaang !"Natsu membuka pintu depan Fairy Tail dengan cepat cepat dan meneriakkan kata-kata lantangnya.

"Ara.. ara Natsu,sudah jam berapa ini? bukan kah kita sudah berjanji agar pulang lebih awal dari festival itu?"Seorang wanita berambut putih yang lemah lembut menyapa Natsu sambil membersihkan gelas wine ditangannya.

"IYA Natsu ! kau membuat Mira-nee khawatir,dan lagi kau membawa Lucy bersamamu kan? kau benar benar bukan pria sejati Natsu! (OTOKOOO)"Pria kekar berbadan besar, adik dari wanita berambut putih itu yang bernama Elfman menambahi.

"Iya nih Mira,Elfman.. maaf membuat kalian menunggu ya.. seharusnya kita bisa pulang lebih awal andaikata si Natsu ini gak nonton legenda naga lama-lama!"Lucy menyapa mereka berdua seraya menunjukan wajah kesalnya pada Natsu.

"Hee hee habis keren! naganya hampir kaya betulan!,Eh iya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan,kakek mana?"Kata Natsu

"Apa Natsu?"Seorang kakek pendek,yang adalah ketua dari Fairy Tail,turun dari tangga karena mendengar Natsu berteriak tadi.

"Kakek ! kakek! lihat! kita punya anggota guild baru!"Dengan semangat Natsu memperkenalkan Gray didepan semua anggota Guild.

"!?" Hampir seluruh anggota guild terkejut karena apa yang mereka lihat adalah Gray Fullbuster dan segera,Makarov,nama kakek pendek ketua dari Fairy Tail ini mengedipkan sebelah matanya,memberikan isyarat kepada semua anggota guild.

"W-waaaah ! siapa ini Lu-chan ?"Tanya Levy kepada Lucy,gadis berambut biru yang manis dan cerdas.

"Wah,bukan kah ini Gray teman-teman ?"Gajeel,penyihir besi ini berdiri dari kursinya,meletakkan gelas birnya,dan segera mengambil koran Daily Fiore dari meja disampingnya.

"Hei Gajeel,coba aku ikut lihat!"Levy menuju ke arah Gajeel yang tengah membuka buka koran,mencari-cari wajah Gray didalamnya.

"Wah keren! ini dia! kau memang benar-benar Gray ya?"Levy berbalik,menoleh ke arah Gray sambil menunjuk gambar mukanya di dalam koran itu sementara Gajeel menunjukan wajah kesalnya pada Levy karena telah menarik koran itu dari genggamannya.

"B-benar,perkenalkan saya Gray,Gray Fullbuster,senang berkenalan dengan kalian.."Gray maju dari belakang Natsu dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ara-ara Gray,jangan terlalu formal begitu"Kata Mirajane,wanita berambut putih yang pertama kali menyapa Natsu.

"SELAMAT DATANG GRAY"Seluruh anggota guild menyambut Gray dengan suara yang lantang,sehingga Gray tercengang melihat pemandangan didepannya,karena pemandangan seperti ini baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

"terima.. kas..."Belum usai ia meneruskan kata-katanya,lagi lagi Gray ambruk!, sekarang ia pingsan di hadapan seluruh anggota guild.

Master guild,Makarov, terkejut dan segera menyuruh Natsu untuk membawanya ke kamar di lantai dua.

Mirajane yang melihat kejadian itu segera berlari menuju dapur guild dan segera membuatkan teh untuk Gray.

Natsu segera mengangkat Gray,mengalungkan tangan Gray ke lehernya untuk menopang tubuh Gray,dan segera menuju kamar di lantai dua yang telah ditunjuk oleh Makarov.

Tiba-tiba Natsu berubah pikiran karena teringat akan apa yang dikatakan Gray sebelumnya,bahwa Natsu tidak boleh menyentuhnya.

Segera Natsu memanggil Elfman dan meminta tolong agar ia saja yang mengangkat Gray ke lantai dua.

Elfman yang tampak sedikit ketakutan,menyanggupi permintaan Natsu dan segera dan membawa Gray kelantai dua.

Mirajane keluar dari dapur,membawa satu baki yang diatasnya ada sebuah teko dan sebuah cangkir.

Ketika ia melihat sedikit ke atas,tampak adiknya yaitu Elfman sedang menggendong Gray.

Mirajane menjadi gugup dan khawatir,hingga teko dan cangkir yang berada di atas baki itu menjadi bergemerincing,senada dengan bergetarnya tangan Mirajane.

Dengan wajah penuh khawatir,Natsu mengikuti Elfman sambil melihat wajah Gray yang pucat.

* * *

Gray POV

"..."Perlahan,kelopak mata Gray membuka.

"..."Ia masih belum dapat melihat secara jelas,karena pandangannya kabur dan kepalanya pusing,tetapi jelas ia berada di suatu tempat yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Agh..."Gray mencoba duduk sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

"EEh? Gray ? sudah bangun?"Sebuah suara terdengar disamping ranjangnya,ternyata itu Natsu.

"Egh.. iya, dimana ini ?"Tanya Gray yang kini sepenuhnya sudah siuman dari pingsannya.

"Kamu ada di kamar lantai dua Gray! di guild Fairy Tail ini,kita punya puluhan kamar,tempat anggota guild tinggal!"Jawab Natsu.

"Kamar ya..." Gray yang masih pusing itu mencoba menanggapi jawaban Natsu.

"Iya iya! tapi kok aneh ya,Kakek memberi kamar paling pojok,4 eh tidak,5 buah kamar di samping kiri mu ini kosong loh!"

"Tidak memang lebih suka kalau sepi dan sunyi,jauh dari keramaian"Jawab Gray.

"Tidak.. tidak! Aku akan pindah di sebelah kamarmu saja nanti,aku akan minta kakek untuk pindah dari kamar 7 lantai 1 ke kamar 9 lantai 2!"Natsu segera berdiri dari kursinya yang telah ia duduki selama 40 menit yang berada disamping ranjang Gray tadi.

"Tidak perlu Natsu,jangan repot-repot pindah"Gray mencoba menghentikan tindakan Natsu untuk mengganti kamarnya.

"Hee.. he.. sebenarnya dari dulu aku emang pingin pindah sih,kamar lamaku buluk dan lantai dua itu tempatnya enak bisa lihat guild dari atas,berhubung ada kejadian seperti ini,mungkin kakek mau memindah kamarku sekarang ha ha ha"Natsu tertawa licik membayangkan kamarnya yang akan dipindah ke lantai dua.

"...baiklah,dasar... lakukan sesukamu"Gray sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat ulah Natsu ini,dan sudah tidak dapat berakting ramah didepannya karena Natsu benar benar menyebalkan.

Natsu melambaikan tangan ke arah Gray dan Gray menjawab dengan senyum kecutnya.

Pintu di tutup,namun masih terdengar suara langkah kaki Natsu dengan jelas menuruni tangga,walaupun suara itu makin lama makin melemah.

Gray terdiam sejenak,mengambil teko dan menuangkan teh kedalam cangkir yang berada di meja tepat disampingnya.

Seteguk ia minum selagi memandangi sekeliling melihat kamar yang rapi dan bersih,terdapat sebuah almari disudut kamar,ranjang dan meja.

setelah ia puas memandangi setiap sudut ruangan,Gray meletakkan cangkir diatas cawan yang berada dipangkuannya.

Kini pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah kursi yang berada tepat disampingnya ,itu adalah kursi yang diduduki Natsu tadi.

Gray mengangkat cangkirnya lagi,meminum satu tegukan teh dan menaruhnya kembali diatas cawan sembari tersenyum.

Ia mulai berpikir bahwa Natsu adalah orang bodoh pertama yang ia kenal karena hal-hal yang Natsu lakukan padanya benar-benar tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh orang orang normal di dunia ini,berbuat baik kepada seseorang yang benar benar ia tak pernah temui sebelumnya,ditambah yang ia tolong adalah orang yang terkena kutukan berbahaya dan mungkin mengancam nyawanya.

* * *

Natsu POV

Sementara itu,Natsu sedang menuju ruangan Makarov agar kamar nya ditukar.

Natsu terkejut melihat Master Makarov,Gajeel,Mirajane,Elfman dan Erza yang baru pulang setelah menyelesaikan misi guild berkumpul di lantai satu.

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan,namun tampak dari raut wajah mereka bahwa ini bukan pembicaraan biasa namun sebuah masalah yang teramat penting

"Eh ? Hai Erza? baru pulang ya?" Natsu mencoba mencairkan suasana karena mereka benar-benar terlihat sangat tegang.

"Natsu,kemari..."Namun usaha Natsu gagal,malahan ia mendapat sambutan tegas dan tatapan dingin Erza.

"Natsu... apa yang kau pikirkan! #$"Gajeel tiba-tiba menarik syal Natsu dan membentak marah kepadanya.

"Eh dinginkan kepalamu Gajeel... kita semua juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu.."Jawab Mirajane sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Gajeel dari syal Natsu

"Uhuk... perasaan yang sama ? apa maksudmu Mira ?"Natsu memegang lehernya yang kesakitan sambil bertanya pada Mirajane.

"Ehm... Natsu,biar aku yang menjelaskan"Master Makarov menjawab pertanyaan Natsu.

"Kita semua benar-benar dalam ketakutan Natsu...karena kau membawa bencana besar bagi kita,membawa seseorang yang mungkin akan membahayakan semua anggota guild"Kata-kata yang tidak terduga keluar dari mulut master Makarov.

"Bencana ? apa maksudmu kakek ?.Ini bukan masalah aku membawa Gray kesini bukaan?"Natsu mencoba menyangkal firasat buruknya.

"Maaf Natsu.. tapi itu benar.."Jawab singkat Master Makarov sambil menundukan kepalanya

"APA? ADA APA DENGAN SEMUA INI? KAKEK? ERZA? MIRA? GAJEEL? ELFMAN? JANGAN BILANG KALIAN TIDAK MENGINGINKAN GRAY TINGGAL DISINI?!"Natsu spontan marah karena jawaban singkat Makarov,ia menggebrak meja dan menaikkan volume suaranya.

"..."Makarov,Erza,Gajeel,Mira dan Elfman terdiam dan menunduk,seakan meng-iya-kan pernyataan Natsu bahwa mereka tidak menginginkan Gray tinggal di guild.

"AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MENYANGKA INI SEMUA KAKEK... FAIRY TAIL YANG AKU KENAL SELALU MEMBUKAKAN PINTU UNTUK SIAPAPUN YANG MEMBUTUHKAN KEHANGATAN KELUARGA DAN TEMPAT SESEORANG UNTUK KEMBALI..."Natsu semakin marah dengan suasana yang dilukiskan mereka sekarang.

"KALIAN HANYA MENDENGARKAN KABAR-KABAR BODOH TENTANG GRAY DAN KUTUKANNYA YANG MENULAR...YANG BELUM TENTU BENAR!"Natsu berkata dengan marah dan berhenti sejenak... lalu berlutut dihadapan mereka

"Gray juga membutuhkan teman...dan tempat untuk kembali... aku mohon... aku mohon semua... biarkan dia tinggal disini... biarkan dia merajut senyumnya disini... biarkan dia merasakan bahwa Eternal Chill yang ia dapat bukan lagi sebuah kutukan,namun menjadi anugrah karena berkatnya,ia bisa bertemu dengan kita.."

Natsu bersujud dihadapan mereka. Butiran air jatuh dari matanya dan membasahi pipinya yang kemerahan akibat dinginnya malam itu. Orang disana pun menahan air mata yang sama. Malam yang dingin itu kini berlanjut menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya...

BERSAMBUNG


	3. Chapter 3 ( They Laugh )

Ada yang masih menantikan cerita saya ? gak? hiks hiks hiks *nangis dipojokan

*tiba-tiba ada sesosok orang menghampiri diriku

"apakah kao orang yang telah menantikan fanfict dariku?" *berbinar-binar

"Gak mas, cuma nawarin kompor gas terbaru..." *ternyata mas-mas sales =.=

udah aaah Gaje, Please enjoy it :)

Last Episode :

_Natsu bersujud dihadapan mereka. Butiran air jatuh dari matanya dan membasahi pipinya yang kemerahan akibat dinginnya malam itu. Orang disana pun menahan air mata yang sama. Malam yang dingin itu kini berlanjut menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya..._

* * *

**Nothing in This World is Eternal (They Laugh)**

**By MeganeUke-san**

**Genre : Romance and Drama**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Typo,AU,Shounen Ai**

* * *

**They Laugh**

Mereka terdiam sejenak,saling menundukkan kepala dan meneteskan air mata. Salah seorang diantara mereka,yaitu Makarov,berdiri dari kursinya dan segera menghampiri Natsu yang bersujud dihadapan mereka. Ia menyentuh rambut pink Natsu dan mulai mengakhiri suasana yang tidak nyaman ini.

"Natsu berdirilah" Makarov berkata kepada Natsu

"K-kakek.." Natsu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Makarov dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf Natsu, apa yang kau katakan benar.." Makarov menyetujui perkataan Natsu sebelumnya.

"J-jadi kakek..." Natsu mulai bangkit dari sujudnya,dan kini duduk bersila dihadapan kakek dengan tatapan yang berbinar-binar.

"Iya, Gray boleh tinggi di sini.." Ucapan yang dari tadi ingin Natsu dengarkan,terlontar dari mulut Makarov.

"Terima kasih kakeeeek !" Natsu spontan memeluk Makarov erat-erat yang menunjukan ekspresi bahagia yang tak terbendung olehnya.

"Tapi Natsu..." Makarov menambahkan ucapannya yang tadi.

"Iya kakek?" Natsu yang masih bahagia itu kini merespon perkataan Makarov

"Bukan berarti kita benar-benar tidak takut pada kutukan Gray." Kata Makarov menjelaskan maksudnya.

"... Apakah kakek punya bukti kalau kutukan Gray ini menular?" Kata Natsu

"Tentunya Natsu" Suara tegas Erza terdengar dari samping Natsu, ia berdiri sambil mengambil beberapa lembar kertas yang tergeletak di depannya.

"Ini,coba lihat" Erza menyodorkan lembaran kertas yang berisikan tulisan tulisan serta gambar-gambar yang tidak diketahui Natsu.

"Apa ini Erza?" Natsu masih kebingungan dengan maksud Erza memberikan kertas itu padanya.

"Coba baca baik-baik Natsu!" Erza menyuruh Natsu membaca baik-baik isi kertas itu.

"eng... Aduh, aku gak ngerti maksudnya" Natsu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya melihat isi kertas yang susah ia pahami.

"Dasar! baiklah akan aku jelaskan" Erza yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Natsu, mengambil lembaran kertas itu kembali dan mulai menerangkan isinya.

"Kertas ini aku dapatkan dari misiku sebelumnya Natsu." Kata Erza.

"Misi? misi apakah itu Erza?" Rupanya Natsu penasaran dengan misi yang dikatakan Erza ini.

"Iya, misi yang kudapatkan dari walikota untuk menyelidiki keluarga Fullbuster, dan berdasarkan catatan yang aku temukan di perpustakaan kota, telah ada 7 korban dari kutukan yang sama dengan Gray ini" Kata Erza panjang lebar.

"J-jadi. Eternal Chill ini tidak hanya ada pada Gray?" Natsu semakin tertarik dengan penjelasan Erza, membuka kelopak matanya lebar-lebar.

"Benar, keluarga Fullbuster, jauh sebelum Gray lahir, telah mendapatkan kutukan itu akibat Zeref." Erza berhenti sejenak, mengajak master Makarov serta Natsu untuk kembali duduk di kursi yang tertata melingkar mengikuti bentuk meja itu.

"Eh? jadi ini ada kaitannya dengan Zeref?" Gajeel yang duduk sebelah Erza tertarik mendengar perkataan Erza tentang Zeref.

"Iya Gajeel,Dulu sekali, Zeref ingin menghancurkan dunia, dan usahanya digagalkan oleh keluarga Fullbuster." Erza merespon pertanyaan Gajeel.

"Dan apa yang dilakukan oleh keluarga Fullbuster sehingga mereka dapat menghentikan serangan Zeref?" Kata Mirajane yang ikut tertarik dengan pembicaraan Erza ini.

"Nenek moyang mereka, turunan pertama keluarga Fullbuster, menggunakan sihir terlarang mereka yaitu Gigantic Ice Shield." Erza menjawab pertanyaan Mirajane sambil menunjukan gambar gunung es yang sangat besar dan gelap, dengan seseorang berada di dalamnya.

"Jangan-jangan yang berada di dalam gunung es itu... Zeref?" Mirajane sedikit mendekatkan matanya ke gambar yang di tunjukan Erza, gambar manusia itu terlalu kecil hingga Mirajane kesulitan mengenali orang itu.

"Benar Mira, itu Zeref." Jawab Erza singkat.

"Hmm.. aku mengenal sihir terlarang itu... Gigantic Ice Shield ya.." Makarov mengerutkan dahi, sambil tatapan matanya menghadap ke atas, ia sedang mencoba mengingat-ingat sihir terlarang itu.

"Jadi master mengetahui sihir itu?" Erza menoleh ke Makarov yang sedang berfikir.

"Iya, kalau tak salah, bertahun-tahun yang lalu sihir itu hanya sebagai rumor dan tidak pernah terbukti keberadaannya, sihir apakah itu Erza?" Kata Makarov.

"Menurut dokumen kuno yang aku baca di dalam perpustakaan kota, ice shield biasa akan mengorbankan pengguna sihir itu sendiri,namun untuk menciptakan sebuah sihir dengan efek seribu kali lebih parah daripada ice shield, pengguna Gigantic ice shield harus menumbalkan generasinya." Erza menjelaskan isi dokumen kuno yang ia temukan di dalam perpustakaan kota.

"Dan generasi pertama keluarga Fullbuster melakukannya untuk mencegah Zeref menghancurkan dunia..." Adik Mirajane, Elfman, berkata dengan nada yang rendah sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

"Benar Elfman, secara acak, eternal chill akan diturunkan ke salah satu generasi berikutnya, dan sekarang jika Gray dihitung maka ini sudah mencapai generasi ke-8." Erza kembali menerangkan informasi yang telah ia dapatkan ketika misi itu tadi.

"ERZA! apakah di dokumen itu ada penjelasan cara menghilangkan kutukan eternal chill?" Natsu berdiri dari kursinya, mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap Erza dengan penuh berharap.

"Entah, tapi ada naskah kuno di antara dokumen dokumen ini yang isinya tak aku ketahui karena ditulis dengan huruf kuno yang tidak terdapat di kamus manapun." Erza menyilangkan kedua tagannya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Hmm padahal mungkin di naskah itu ada cara untuk menghilangkan kutukannya." Natsu menundukkan kepalanya dengan lesu, dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

"I-iya... benar benar tidak jantan (OTOKOO)." Elfman-pun terlihat kecewa.

"He he he Elfman, Natsu, pasti ada cara untuk mengetahuinya kok.." Mirajane mencoba menghidupkan harapan mereka, walaupun dia sendiri ragu akan hal itu.

"Hei, bukankah bocah rambut biru itu lebih mengerti tulisan kuno daripada kita?" Kata Gajeel yang bersandar di kursi dan meletakkan kakinya di atas meja.

"WAH KAU BENAR GAJEEL!" Natsu, Makarov, Erza, Mira, Elfman mengatakan hal yang sama secara serempak dan menunjuk Gajeel.

"Eh? AAAAGH" Gajeel terkejut sehingga ia jatuh dari kursinya.

"Aduh, kalian... bikin kaget aja!" Gajeel bangun dari lantai, dan segera duduk kembali.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa istirahat dahulu, aku dan Erza akan menanyakan hal ini kepada Levy, mungkin masih ada harapan untuk mengangkat kutukan itu dari Gray!" Makarov berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar Levy bersama Erza.

"Kakek tunggu!" Natsu mencoba menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Ada apa Natsu? " Makarov menoleh ke belakang.

"Boleh tempat tidurku pindah di sebelah kamar Gray?" Natsu melebarkan senyumnya dengan mata yang memohon kepada Makarov.

"Terserah kau Natsu" Setelah Makarov berkata demikian, ia melanjutkan tujuannya tadi, yaitu pergi ke kamar.

"Kakek! tunggu!" Lagi-lagi Natsu memanggil Makarov.

"Aduh, Ada apa lagi Natsu?" Sepertinya Makarov mulai kesal dengan Natsu.

"Terima kasih he he he" Natsu mengembangkan senyumnya, berbalik badan dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Duh, dasar Natsu." Makarov menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat Natsu, tak lama kemudian Makarov menyunggingkan senyumnya, dan mengajak Erza ke kamar Levy.

* * *

Makarov POV

Makarov dan Erza berjalan melintasi lorong-lorong kamar di lantai satu untuk mencari kamar Levy yang bernomor 12. Erza menggenggam erat dokumen kuno yang berisikan huruf-huruf yang kuno pula. Ada dua hal yang membuat mereka berdua, Makarov dan Erza khawatir mengenai dokumen itu.

Pertama, karena mereka masih ragu, akankah Levy bisa menerjemahkan isi dokumen itu? dan yang kedua adalah bila levy bisa menerjemahkannya, akankah isinya menjelaskan tentang mengangkat kutukan itu?

Tanpa sadar, ketika mereka berdua sedang berfikir, mereka telah tiba di depan sebuah pintu dengan angka 12 tertempel di atasnya.

Erza mulai mengetok pintu, memanggil Levy yang berada di dalam sementara Makarov menunggu di belakang Erza dengan raut muka yang masih dipenuhi kekhawatiran.

Seorang gadis berambut biru keluar dari dalam kamar dengan mengucek matanya, ia barusan bangun dari tidurnya dan dikejutkan oleh panggilan Erza.

"Eh? master? Erza? ada perlu apa jam segini denganku?" Levy terkejut melihat orang terpenting Fairy tail ada di hadapannya di malam yang telah larut.

"Levy, ada yang ingin aku minta tolong padamu." Makarov memohon kepada Levy.

"Ada apa master?" Levy menjadi semakin terkejut ketika Makarov meminta tolong padanya, ia pikir ada sesuatu yang gawat telah terjadi.

"Ini Levy, apakah kamu pernah melihat tulisan-tulisan ini?" Erza menyodorkan dokumen kuno tersebut kepada Levy.

"Hmm, tulisan-tulisan ini mirip dengan tulisan-tulisan yang aku temukan di buku sejarah keluarga Fullbuster, eh omong-omong ayo master, Erza silahkan masuk dulu." Levy menawarkan kedua orang itu untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Makarov dan Erza menerima tawaran Levy dan segera masuk ke kamarnya. Levy segera mengambil teko dan 2 buah cangkir bergambar bunga anggrek serta sekeranjang penuh camilan asin yang telah ia beli di festival yang tadi di hadiri oleh seluruh anggota guild. Levy menuangkan isi teko, yang adalah coklat panas di dalam cangkir dan menyerahkannya kepada Makarov dan Erza. Levy meminta kepada mereka untuk menunggu sejenak, ia akan mencarikan buku-buku yang ia perlukan untuk mentranslasi dokumen kuno itu. Makarov dan Erza tersenyum dan menyuruh Levy tak usah buru-buru mencarinya, namun Levy tak mematuhinya, mengobrak-abrik isi almari dan rak bukunya untuk menemukan buku itu. 12 menit telah berlalu, Levy akhirnya membawa sebuah buku tua dengan sampul berwarna biru tua yang hampir pudar ke hadapan mereka berdua.

"Yosh, ini master, buku yang aku maksud!" Levy menunjukkan buku itu pada Makarov.

"Hmm judul bukunya Fullbuster Family History, sepertinya sudah tidak terbit dalam waktu yang lama." Erza ikut melihat buku itu, dan menyentuh covernya.

"Iya Erza, buku ini aku dapatkan dari pelelangan dengan harga yang murah, aku kurang tahu, tapi para kolektor buku banyak yang tidak tertarik dengan ini." Levy mengalihkan pandangannya dari Makarov ke Erza.

"Baiklah Levy, ini dokumennya, bisa kau terjemahkan?" Erza menyerahkan dokumen kuno itu kepada Levy.

"Baik, serahkan kepadaku!" Dengan semangat Levy mengambil dokumen itu.

Levy menuju meja belajar yang berada agak jauh dari kasurnya, tempat Erza dan Makarov duduk. Ia mengambil pena, sebuah kertas dan se tumpuk buku yang salah satu bukunya adalah yang ia tunjukkan kepada Makarov dan Erza. Levy duduk, memakai kacamata sihirnya yang memiliki kemampuan membaca 18 kali lebih cepat dan menggenggam pena di tangan kanannya. Ia membolak-balik halaman buku dengan cepat serta menulis huruf-huruf di dalam kertas kosong yang telah ia sediakan. Ternyata dokumen itu benar-benar sulit dan tidak cukup hanya menerjemahkan langsung dari buku "Fullbuster Family History". Levy harus menerjemahkannya dari bahasa primitif, dengan huruf-huruf kuno yang ada di dalam tumpukan buku di sebelahnya. Namun usaha itupun belum cukup karena huruf-huruf kuno itu telah di ubah simbolnya, tapi untungnya simbol-simbol itu memiliki kemiripan dengan yang ada di buku, jadi paling tidak Levy tidak harus mengalami kesusahan yang lebih berat. Levy melempar penanya, mengambil kertas yang telah ia tulisi dan berjalan menuju Makarov dan Erza dengan tergesa-gesa. Levy telah menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk menerjemahkan dokumen yang sangat tua itu.

"Yatta, Master, Erza, aku telah menerjemahkannya ke dalam bahasa kita!" Levy nampak bahagia sekali.

"Wah hebat sekali Levy! coba aku lihat!" Makarov pun menjadi tercengang melihat kemampuan Levy ini.

"Ini master!" Levy menyerahkan kertas yang ada di tangannya itu.

"Hmm... iya... iya... HA?" Segera setelah Makarov menerima kertas itu dan membaca isinya, ia terkejut, begitu pula Erza yang ikut pula membaca disampingnya.

"Hmm Erza, tolong simpan kertas ini baik-baik, dan Levy tolong jangan beri tau Natsu apapun tentang ini, katakan padanya kau tak mengerti sama sekali isinya." Makarov melipat kertas yang diberikan Levy dan menyerahkannya kepada Erza.

"B-Baik master, tapi kenapa?" Levy masih bingung dengan perintah Makarov.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya mencoba menghentikan tindakan-tindakan bodoh Natsu.." Jawab Makarov.

* * *

Natsu POV

Natsu telah usai menata barang-barangnya dari lantai satu ke lantai dua. Dengan penuh semangat ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar Gray yang berada di mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari pohon Oak dengan angka 10 di atasnya. Suara Gray terdengar dari dalam, mengijinkan Natsu untuk membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan lupa menutup pintunya berlari ke arah Gray dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Natsu menceritakan bahwa kini kamarnya berada di samping hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

"Natsu, apakah aku boleh tinggal disini?" Gray mulai berfikir bahwa mungkin kehadirannya tidak diinginkan.

"Tentu saja Gray! Fairy tail terbuka untuk siapa saja!" Kata Natsu dengan semangat.

"... Tapi aku merasa sangat merepotkan, andai ada sesuatu agar aku bisa menbalas jasa-jasa kalian di Fairy tail.." Gray menunduk lesu.

"Kalo begitu, bergabunglah denganku dan Lucy dalam satu team! kita bisa menyelesaikan misi untuk guild bersama!" Natsu mencoba menyemangati Gray.

"Baiklah... aku akan berusaha untuk membalas jasa kalian!" Gray yang tiap harinya murung dan tanpa tujuan hidup, kini mulai menentukan tujuan hidupnya untuk mengabdi kepada guild Fairy Tail.

"Yosh! mulai besok kita akan mengambil misi pertamamu!" Natsu mengepalkan tangannya dan melompat dengan semangat, tanpa ia sadari ia menyenggol cangkir di sebelah Gray hingga pecah menjadi berkeping-keping.

"Ehh... Natsu, suara apakah itu?" Tak disadari, pemilik cangkir itu, yaitu Mirajane melintas di depan kamar Gray.

"M-Miraa?! #" Natsu bertambah terkejut melihat Mirajane yang melintas di depan kamar Gray.

"Aku akan mengambil teko dan cangkir... eh? ara-ara Natsu, apakah ini perbuatanmu?" Mirajane yang masuk ke kamar Gray untuk mengambil teko dan cangkir, melihat pecahan cangkir di lantai.

"M-maaf Mira..." Natsu tertunduk lesu dan berlutut dihadapan Mirajane.

"Tidak apa-apa Natsu." Mirajane tersenyum ramah di hadapan Natsu.

"Eh? B-benarkah? waaah terima kasih Mira! sudah kuduga kau orangnya baik!" Natsu bangkit setelah berlutut dan tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban Mirajane.

"14.000 Jewel" Mirajane mengucakannya sambil tetap tersenyum ramah.

"Eh? 14.000 jewel? apa maksudnya Mira?" Natsu masih bingung dengan ucapan singkat Mirajane.

"Harga cangkir itu Natsu." Mirajane mengambil baki dan teko, dan menuju pintu kamar Gray.

"Jangan lupa ya Natsu, aku tunggu besok ganti ruginya." Mirajane mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum ramah, atau mungkin jika menurut Natsu itu adalah senyum yang licik dari Mirajane lalu Mirajane menutup pintu kamar Gray.

"AGGGH TIDAAAAK! SELURUH TABUNGANKUUU" Natsu berteriak histeris membayangkan nasib uang tabungannya yang telah ia kumpulkan untuk membeli hewan peliharaan lenyap akibat mengganti cangkir yang pecah.

"Dasar bodoh...ha ha ha" Gray tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kesialan Natsu ini.

"Eh? ha ha ha ha" Natsu-pun kini ikut tertawa melihat Gray tertawa.

Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan penuh canda dan tawa, seakan malam itu tiada habisnya. Natsu mulai menceritakan tingkah bodohnya sementara Gray terus tertawa. Untuk sesaat, atau mungkin agak lama, Gray melupakan masalah-masalahnya. Dan menurut Gray, cahaya rembulan yang menyorot dari luar guild dan sinarnya jatuh di sela-sela jendela kamar, terangnya telah dikalahkan oleh seseorang yag tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan penuh senyum ketulusannya.

**Bersambung...**

long time noo see mister XD

Maafkan diriku yang laaaamaaa mengapdet ini *sujud dihadapan reader


End file.
